


Scuttlebutt

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. Team chats it up around the water cooler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuttlebutt

McGee excused himself from his desk and made his way to the water cooler for something cold to drink. Approaching it, he found Tony already there chatting with Agent Lee.

“Hey, McGoogle! So what do you think about the secret meetings that Boss and the Director have been holding?” Tony greeted the man walking up.

“They’re having secret meetings?” McGee questioned back, pretending to be oblivious.

“I saw Agent Gibbs leaving the Director’s office today and it looked like he was trying to wipe off some lipstick from his face,” Agent Lee spoke up quietly, her eyes darting back and forth as to make sure no one was intruding on the conversation.

“Scuttlebutt says that they were involved when they were partners stationed in Paris,” Tony said with a wave of his hand. “I must say – Director Shepard does have awesome legs!”

McGee, displaying a look of disgust, grunted something about Kate being right – that Tony was indeed a pig.

“So, what’s today’s gossip?” The trio spun around to find the ninja like Ziva eyeing the group suspiciously as she approached the cooler to fill her water bottle.

“Ohh nothing, just the usual,” McGee said.

“Ah, the Director and Gibbs again?” Ziva questioned as she turned to lean against the wall.

“That would be correct Officer David,” Agent Lee responded. “It seems they have been hiding some intimate encounters within the office.”

“If you want to keep your jobs, I suggest that you return to your desks and solve cases instead of standing around spreading gossip that is unsubstantiated!” Boomed Gibbs’ voice from his desk, causing the group to jump and scatter.


End file.
